Adventures in Neverland
by MazeRunnerGirl
Summary: Summary inside. Peter PanXOC Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in Neverland

Summary: Stephanie was just a normal girl who was told to grow up. Then a certain boy visits. What will happen?

**Chapter 1**

Stephanie paused and grinned. The sun shone on her like a spotlight. Her younger siblings watched her in fascination. She had two younger brothers and a younger sister. Her younger sister was called Robin and her younger brothers were called Jack and Dominic. Robin was the youngest. She was 5 years old. Jack was 8 and Dominic was 6. Stephanie was 12. She was in Year 8 in High School. They were sat outside on a blanket that was laid out on the grass. Stephanie grinned again.

"What happened next?" Jack asked.

"Rapunzel flew through the air and hit two of the pirates with her frying pan!" Stephanie said grinning. Jack, Dominic and Robin giggled. Stephanie chuckled.

"Tell more!" Robin said.

"Yeah!" Dominic said smiling.

"Rapunzel and Hook had a battle. Rapunzel blocked his hook with her frying pan then kicked him in the shin!" Stephanie said jumping up. Robin cheered. Jack and Dominic grabbed their wooden swords and started fighting. Stephanie chuckled. Robin watched them.

"Then, Rapunzel flew off with the treasure!" Stephanie said.

"Old codfish would not be pleased!" Jack said laughing.

Stephanie nodded.

Little did they know, a boy was sitting on the roof watching them. He had green eyes and blond dirty hair. He was wearing an outfit made out leaves. He was listening to the story, but he was more focused on Stephanie who was telling the story. He thought that Stephanie was very pretty. Her deep, dark brown eyes and her long black hair. The boy's heart raced whenever he looked at her.

"Why does my heart race whenever I see her?" the boy whispered to himself. "It's a weird feeling"

He shook his head trying to figure out why. Stephanie giggled.

"She has such a cute giggle..." he said.

"Stephanie! Jack! Dominic! Robin! Lunch is ready!" said Stephanie's mother.

"Okay!" Stephanie said.

The boy jumped and nearly fell of the roof. He hung on to the gutter. He flipped back onto the roof.

"Phew..." he said. The boy's name was Peter Pan. Peter ran across the roof and onto the kitchen roof. He landed softly so they wouldn't hear him. He held his breath. He could hear Stephanie's laugh. He sighed. Tinkerbell flew up to him and rolled her eyes.

_You're acting like a lovesick puppy! _

Peter looked at her confused. _I don't know what means... _

Tinkerbell sighed. _Doesn't matter!_

Peter gave her a confused look. Then shrugged it off.

Tinkerbell flew down to the window. Peter shot her a warning look.

_Relax. I'm just looking. _Tinkerbell said.

Peter looked around.

They were sat at the lunch table eating salad and sandwiches. Stephanie was talking to Jack.

Peter's heart began to race and he blushed slightly.

_Peter, let's go! _Tinkerbell said.

Peter flew up and flew to the clouds and back to Neverland. He couldn't stop thinking about Stephanie.

Stephanie got a lecture about growing up. She sighed.

**Later on...**

Peter flew into Stephanie, Robin, Jack and Dominic's room. He looked around. His eyes fell on Stephanie who was asleep. His heart raced. Her eyelids were closed, so he couldn't see her deep dark brown eyes. He flew closer to the bed. Stephanie had freckles. He sat on the bed and looked at her curiously.

Stephanie's eyes opened slowly. She saw a figure on her bed looking at her with curious green eyes. She looked at him.

"Can I help you?" Stephanie asked. Peter looked at her and jumped up really high.

"Ow!" he said. Stephanie sat up. Peter flew towards the window.

"Wait!" Stephanie said. Peter flew out of the window. Stephanie got out of bed and ran to the window. She watched him fly off.

Stephanie blinked. Stephanie turned around and went back to her bed. She got into it and lay awake, thinking.

Who was that boy?

How can he fly?

What was he doing here?

Stephanie finally fell asleep with millions of questions whirling around her head.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and review! **

**Hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures in Neverland

Summary: Stephanie was just a normal girl who was told to grow up. Then a certain boy visits. What will happen?

**Chapter 2**

Stephanie woke up the next morning very dazed and really confused. Was that boy really in her room last night? Or was it a dream? Stephanie had no idea. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She woke up her siblings.

Jack groaned. Dominic turned over and Robin sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes and groaning softly, still groggy from sleep.

"Come on guys, time for school." Stephanie said getting up.

Jack and Dominic groaned. Robin half-heartily cheered, Stephanie chuckled. Robin looked at her. They got dressed into their school uniforms.

"I don't want to go to school!" Jack said pouting. He crossed his arms.

"I don't want to either." Stephanie said truthfully. "But we have to."

Stephanie and her siblings went downstairs to get breakfast. After breakfast, they all went to the bus stop to go to school.

Robin, Dominic and Jack went to the primary school near Stephanie's school. Stephanie couldn't stop thinking about the boy. They got onto the bus when it came. Stephanie stared out of the window. She watched everything go past but she wasn't really paying any attention.

She sighed softly. Who was that boy? How could he fly? The bus got to the school. She said bye to her siblings and walked into the Lunch Hall. She said hi to her friend Rebecca.

"Hey Stephanie." Rebecca said

"Hey Becka." Stephanie said smiling.

"You okay?" Rebecca asked, looking at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Stephanie said.

"You sure?"

"Yep. I'm fine."

Rebecca nodded. Stephanie smiled. Rebecca smiled back. The bell rang. Rebecca and Stephanie walked to their form rooms. Stephanie was in E2 and Rebecca was in in R1.

"See you at break." Stephanie said.

"Bye." Rebecca said. Stephanie walked to E2. She sat next to her friend Emilie.

"Hey Stephanie." Emilie said.

"Hey." Stephanie said smiling.

"You okay?" Emilie asked.

Stephanie nodded. Emilie nodded. Stephanie looked out the window. Her form teacher came in. The class stood up. Stephanie stood up.

"Good morning." the teacher said.

"Good morning Mr Kilkenny." the class said.

Stephanie looked out of the window.

"Stephanie?" Charlie asked. Stephanie didn't hear him. She was too deep in thought.

Charlie poked her with one finger. Stephanie flinched and looked at him.

"You went into a daze." Charlie said. Stephanie blushed slightly.

"I was just thinking, Charlie." Stephanie said. Charlie nodded. Stephanie smiled at him. Charlie smiled back.

The bell rang. Stephanie went to her first lesson which was Science.

She sat down at her place. She got out her science book and opened it to a clean page. She put the date and the title that was on the board. She sighed softly. Her thoughts went back to the boy.

She suddenly perked up and sat up fully. Someone was watching her. She turned around and looked out of the window. No one was there. She frowned slightly.

"Stephanie, there's nothing interesting out there. Please face the board." said the teacher. Stephanie blushed and slowly turned back to face the board. Some of her classmates sniggered. She ignored her classmates staring at her and tried to focus on the board.

_Just focus on the board. _Stephanie thought. _Ignore their stares. _

Meanwhile, Peter was outside underneath the window sill.

"That was close." he whispered. "She nearly saw me."

Tinkerbell nodded. _"You need to be more careful."_ she whispered in fairy language.

The bell rang and Peter flew up onto the roof. Stephanie then went to her next lesson which was Geography. They were learning about Earthquakes and the tectonic plates. After Geography, it was break. Stephanie went to the library. She met up with her friends, Rebecca, Sammy and Chris. Stephanie and Rebecca talked about books they had read.

After break, it was 3rd lesson. Stephanie went to English. Chris was in her lesson. They talked while working. Peter watched Stephanie. Stephanie didn't notice him.

After 3rd lesson, it was Lunch time. Stephanie went to talk to her friend, Cara. They talked about Vampire Knight. Peter just looked at Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell shrugged.

Cara and Stephanie went to get their lunch from the canteen. After Lunch, Cara and Stephanie went to form. Well, it was Afternoon Registration but everyone called it form. Cara was in E1, so Stephanie usually waited for her so they could walk to lessons and talk about things. (mostly Vampire Knight)

Stephanie walked to Maths while talking to Cara. Cara had RE.

"See you." Stephanie said to Cara.

"Bye!" Cara said. Stephanie nearly fell asleep in Maths.

_Goodness, why is Maths so boring?_ Stephanie thought. Finally the bell rang.

Stephanie got up, packed her Maths book away and walked out of the classroom. The last lesson of the day was RE. RE was okay, but they were watching a film. It was better than doing work.

The lesson went fairly quickly. The bell rang and it was now hometime. Stephanie walked to the bus. Dominic, Robin and Jack were already on the bus.

"Hey guys." Stephanie said. "How was school?"

"Okay." they all muttered. Stephanie chuckled softly.

When Stephanie and her siblings got home, they got changed out of their uniform, did some homework and then went on the nintendo wii and played some Mario. Peter watched them.

Stephanie was Mario, Dominic was Luigi, Robin was yellow toad and Jack was the blue toad. They played some levels then did coin battle. Their mother came into the room. "Guys, dinner is ready." she said.

Stephanie paused the game and she and her siblings got up and went to the dinner table.

"We have to go to a business party." their dad said.

Stephanie nodded.

"So, your Aunt Claire will be looking after you." their mum said.

Later on, they were sent to bed. Robin fell asleep. Dominic yawned and got settled. Jack was asleep and was snoring.

Peter flew into the room, looking around.

"Where's my pan pipe?" he asked. He looked in draws. He tripped over a block and crashed into the doll house. Stephanie's eyes snapped open. She sat up and saw him.

"Do you need help?" she whispered.

"Oh, hello." Peter said. He got up. "I'm looking for my pan pipe. I must have dropped it."

Stephanie nodded. She looked under her bed. She pulled out the musical instrument. "Is this it?" she asked, holding it up.

"Yes! Thank you!" Peter said. He hugged her. Stephanie blushed slightly.

"No problem." Stephanie whispered.

"You should come to Neverland with me." Peter said.

"Can I bring my siblings with me?" Stephanie asked as she glanced at Jack, Robin and dominic who were asleep. Peter nodded.

Stephanie woke up her siblings. Peter sprinkled fairy dust on them and they flew off to Neverland.

What Stephanie and her siblings didn't know is that their lives were going to get more dangerous and more adventurous..

**Chapter done! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy. **

**Anyways Read and review. **


End file.
